The Evil Within
by I am a minority
Summary: My naruto FanFic, I will add more chap later.
1. The Escape

My own Naruto fanfic. Note: this is for people who have read far in the series.

Chapter 1:

While creeping around, Sauske hears all sorts of strange noises in Orochimaru's hideout.

All sorts of screams and moans, to the smell of blood everywhere. Then he heard voices, familier ones. As Sauske approached the door, Kabuto's voice became clear. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, I don't thing he'll take this lightly." Sauske strained his ears to hear, and Orochimaru was there too. " hisss….. The right thing? Kekekekeke…… since when have you and I thought of the right thing Kabuto…… No, I think of the smart thing. As soon as I posses that boy body I shall gather forces and attack Konoha using the Sharingan that they have soo long taken pride in before Itachi killed the uchiha….." Shivers of rage ran up Sauske as he heard Itachi's name. Through the crack, he saw Kabuto smirk. "I am curious though, do you really plan to fulfill your promise to Sauske? About killing his brother Itachi?" Sauske listened intently now as Orochimaru took a pause. "hahaha….MUAHAHAHAHAHHA, Or course not you fool. Even with my numerous jutsus and Sauske's Shaingan, I couldn't dream to kill The Uchiha Itachi." Sauske's eyes went wide. _YOU Dirty Snake, how dare you lie to me! _"Is there something you wanted sauske?" Orochimaru asked, now noticing Sauske at the door.

Sauske thought, _ Of course theres something I want! ………to kill you. _"No, nothing, I was just taking a walk b/c I am restless at this hour" Sauske bowed and walked away. _Calm yourself _he thought, _you cant take on both Orochimaru AND Kabuto at the same time. _As he went back to sleep, he planned his escape from Orochimaru's hideout.

At the same time a boy elsewhere. A blond spiky haired one at that. Uzumaki Naruto Lay on the ground, exhausted from training all mourning. Then in a rush of frustration and rage, he got up and destroyed the nearest tree with his rasengan that he had practiced all morning. "NO NO NO NO! I'm Still too weak! AARGHH!" At that, he felt a rush in his head, and passed out. "naruto….Naruto…NARUTO WAKE UP!" Sakura's voice rang in the hospital room. "hhmmm?" Naruto sorta said sleepily. "Naruto you dumbass! Do you know how worried I've been? You've been sleeping for the last three days!" As Naruto's eyesight slowly formed because of his sleepiness, he saw Sakura. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Then suddenly….his stomach growled. "hehehe, I guess I'm a little hungry" Sakura sighed, "Wait here, I'll go get you a bowl of ramen." Naruto face went into a huge smile and he hugged Sakura. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Then suddenly pains shot through Naruto. "YOU Dumbass, you're still recovering! Stay still!"

Sakura exclaimed. Naruto moaned, "Heh, sorry Sakura, I'm just soo hungry……." Then, Sakura gave a sweet caring smile, and left to go get Naruto some ramen. Elsewhere, Sauske limped through a forest, his clothes torn and covered in blood. He slowly made to the only place left for him…..The Hidden Leaf, Konoha Village.


	2. The reunion

It was three days later……. Naruto rose out of his hospital bed, and got dressed, putting on his prized Konoha headband last. Then he heard footsteps, Sakura was running yelling "Naruto! Naruto! You won't believe it!" as she slammed open the door. Naruto said "What is it? gasp Are they having a special at the ramen place! Tell me!" Sakura jumped and hugged Naruto, "Naruto its Sauske! He's BACK!" "What…?" Naruto glared in disbelief. The next second, without a word, he ran to the information desk, "Sauske, Where is he?" The nurse stopped. "UCHIHA SAUSKE WHERE IS HE!" The nurse looked uneasy and told him. "The third floor." As soon as she told him Naruto ran. The nurse franticly said "But you should probably wait until a little later!" but Naruto couldn't hear her anyways. He was now on the third floor, there he saw Tsunade. "Granny, Where's Sauske!" Tsunade looked at him and sighed, "He's in critical condition right now, we'll know if he will make it or not in a couple hours. For the looks of it, he still has a chance. He was found unconscious right outside of the entrance to the village, like a blood soaked rag." Naruto just started at her. "What…..? Sauske…..In critical condition? How! I just saw him on my last mission; I couldn't even scratch him, Let alone make him bleed. What could have done this to him?" Tsunade smiled, "I understand you're worried. As for his condition, if he is as powerful as you claim him to be, then I can only think of one thing, Orochimaru, BUT I have considered the possibility of him spying, so when he recovers I must interrogate him." Naruto looked puzzled…. "But why? Why do you need to interrogate him!" Tsunade took Naruto and threw him on the floor. "He tried to kill you! Multiple times! He's not the Sauske you knew!" "Shut up GRANNY. He tried, but never went through with it! He never Actually killed me! And, And even if he's covered in blood or dieing, he still used the last of his strength to get HERE. Not somewhere else, but HERE in his home village! The village that you're taking care of! Konoha Village!" At this, Tsunade just looked at him. Then a nurse came up, "Hokage-sama, It's the Uchiha boy, he has pulled through. He will live and fully recover. Although something is strange……" Tsunade gave a serious look. "What is it?" "The Uchiha boy, he recieved damage to one of his eyes. It should make him blind but…….Some how it is regenerating by itself, Regardless of the owners condition. We looked into Uchiha records thinking it had something to do with the sharingan, but found nothing. Nothing like this has ever been recorded in Uchiha history." Naruto and Tsunade's eyes went wide, pupils narrowing, as they saw Sauske appear behind the nurse. Then with one staggering hand, pushed her aside, then disappeared to appear behind Naruto with a hand on his shoulder. Then Naruto said "You know. You told me in this whole time I should've trained more. So….." Naruto appeared behind him and mockingly put a hand on Sauskes shoulder. "...I did" While the shadow clone in front of Sauske dissipated. Then Sauske's expression changed from disbelief, to a smile. Passing out and about to hit the ground he whispered, "I'm sorry……." He collapsed into Naruto's hands. Naruto looked at him blankly….then smiled. "He's back" he thought. Naruto picked up Sauske and carried him to a hospital room and put him in a bed. Then he turned around, stare at Tsunade with a dark glare. "If you touch Sauske, I won't forgive you"


End file.
